Avoiding Mistletoe
by Lilyana Turner
Summary: It's a Christmas Party at Yumi's house! She hangs mistletoe, hoping to catch Jeremie and Aelita under it. What happens when her wonderful plan backfires and she and Ulrich are the ones caught under it? Read to find out!


Avoiding Mistletoe

Rating: G

Summary: This is the one shot about Code Lyoko I know you're all looking so forward to. Just to let you know, so far Jeremie has materialized Aelita and she's living at school in their class. She's still learning what to do and not to do and still goes to Lyoko on a regular basis. This time she's spending Christmas with everyone else at Yumi's house. Yumi and Ulrich have a thing for each other, and everyone can tell it but them. So when Yumi hangs Mistletoe to get Jeremie and Aelita, and it backfires on her and Ulrich, what will the duo do?

Comments: This is something I wrote over the summer and have been working on off and on since. So… yeah. It's definitely not one of the best things I've ever written, but neither is it the worst. Continue!

Started: July 29, 2004.

Finished: December 14, 2004.

It was the last day of school before Christmas Break. Snow fell in light wisps and blanketed the ground. Most people were either inside their dorms or out attending the massive snowball fight Odd had started hours earlier by throwing a snowball at Jim and blaming it on Theo. Caught in the spirit of the holiday (and his Santa suit… Ms. Hertz had talked him into playing Santa for some kids downtown…) he had thrown one back. It hit Emily. Emily threw one back at Theo. Theo hit Sissy. Sissy shrieked and started an all out war that was _still_ raging outside Jeremie's 2nd story dorm, three hours later…

Anyways, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich were inside, having been snowballed out. They were all looking forward to a party being held later that night at Yumi's house… They were going to have a Christmas-movie-a-thon, before going to sleep at 3 in the morning and waking up early to go to the airport to get home. (A/N: Anyone know where they live? I heard somewhere that Odd was from Germany…) Everyone was looking forward to it… Especially Aelita, who would be spending her first Christmas on Earth, and was going home with Jeremie. Having never seen snow before, this was a big deal for her.

The four were in Jeremie's room, watching him as he attempted to do something to the effect of strange and complicated that only a super-genius with a hi-tech computer could do. Aelita was watching with admiration, since she knew what was going on. Odd was watching with boredom, listening to his CD player and nodding each time Jeremie looked back at him. Ulrich wasn't watching at all—he was staring blankly out the window and thinking about Yumi.

He looked at his watch. There was still a half-hour before the others planned to leave. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to Jeremie's computer screen.

"It's sort of a shame that I never got to go to Lyoko." Jeremie was saying.

"Yeah, it is. Oh well." Odd grinned and turned the volume on his CD player up.

Aelita smiled. "It is. You would have enjoyed it."

Ulrich decided he couldn't take it any more and spoke up. "I'm gonna head on early. I'll meet you there, ok?"

"Go ahead." Odd smiled as Ulrich turned and left the room.

He trudged slowly through the snow, hands in his pockets, thinking of all the ways he could waste time so as not to be there early. None of his ideas worked- he gave up on conscious thought and let his mind run rampant on thoughts of Yumi. Her hair, her eyes, her voice… Everything about her was perfect. He finally understood how Jeremie felt about Aelita… But Aelita really _was_ perfect. Being a program-turned-human, and all.

He felt himself climbing steps and realized that he had walked all the way to Yumi's house in less than ten minutes. Man, he must have wanted to see her really badly to have gone all the way from Kadic to Yumi's in less than ten minutes. Granted, it wasn't a long walk, but still… It _did_ take him fifteen minutes on a good day…

A few minutes later, Yumi's head appeared out the window directly above him and to his left. "Are you going to come in, or are you just going to stand there and look pretty?"

He laughed. "I like it out here. It's cold."

Yumi laughed in return, her breath fogging up before her. "Yeah, it is. I'll be down in a minute, ok?"

"'Kay." Ulrich said. He stood at the front door waiting on Yumi, who appeared moments later wearing a heavy winter coat, which was (surprise) blue.

Ulrich grinned a bit uncomfortably as she stood near him. She offered to go back inside and get him a coat, and he grinned and declined politely.

"It probably wouldn't fit me." He laughed.

Yumi grinned. "I thought of something." She smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling her hand out and holding onto a green, leafy thing. Ulrich raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Mistletoe." She explained. At the look of sheer horror on Ulrich's face, she burst into laughter. "Not for us." _If there is an "us"…_ She thought. "For Jeremie and Aelita." She continued. "He likes her, she likes him… The whole school knows, but they're too blind to see it."

"Where should we put it?" Ulrich asked, getting over the fact that Yumi had a playful side and immediately liking her idea.

"Near the kitchen. I'll ask Aelita to help me with something. Jeremie will follow… He always follows her around. I swear, sometimes he acts like her mother.

"Better not let Odd near that." Ulrich warned, remembering what had happened the last time Odd had gotten word of one of their plans… He and Yumi ended up stranded in a gazebo in the middle of the park, while Jeremie and Aelita laughed and watched them attempt to leave through a camera that Odd had placed in the top of the gazebo.

Yumi laughed. "I won't. In the hands of teenage boys, this stuff is dangerous."

"Hey!" Odd's voice rang out from around the corner. "I resent that!"

Yumi laughed again. "It's the truth." She hid the mistletoe behind her back and hoped that Jeremie and Aelita hadn't heard her or seen it. Luckily for her, they hadn't. But Odd had, and as she said, in the hands of teenage boys, it was dangerous. Very dangerous.

Later that night, the five had piled up on the couches in the living room to watch movies. They were currently in the middle of _Office Space_ and were going to start on _Miracle on 42nd street_ after that. When Odd complained about their choice of movies, the others ignored him.

He got up and went into the kitchen to get himself something to drink during a less interesting scene at the end of _Office Space_. Looking up, he spotted the mistletoe on the kitchen door, right where he had watched Ulrich help Yumi hang it. An evil grin spread across his face as he contemplated exactly what he could do with it.

Deciding Ulrich's best chance of being caught with Yumi under it lied in the living room doorway, he decided to move it. Right above the living room door where he knew one of the two couples was more likely to get caught under it. Now all he had to do was make sure that he didn't get caught under it with one of the girls. He had his own girlfriend… Sam…. (sigh…)

A plan formulated in his brain. If he could just get Yumi and Ulrich under the mistletoe at the same time…

"Hey, Ulrich? Come here for a minute." He stepped back a safe distance from the mistletoe and watched as with humor evident in his eyes as both Ulrich AND Yumi stood and walked to the doorway.

"Look up." Odd commanded. The two did so.

"You… You moved it." Yumi said faintly. Only then did the truth of what was about to happen sink in… **_She was going to have to kiss Ulrich._**

"Odd!!!" Ulrich yelled, chasing his roommate across them room and pinning him to the floor, then beating him with a pillow.

"Can I kill him?" He asked Yumi, who was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. Aelita and Jeremie were laughing pretty hard, too, since Odd was pretty good with Martial Arts. Why wasn't he getting killed?

"Oh yes, please." Yumi managed to choke out in response to Ulrich's question. "Be my guest."

"Rules! You got caught under the mistletoe. Kiss her." Odd turned his head away just in time to avoid being whacked in the face with the pillow.

Ulrich glared at him.

"Come on, you both know you want to…"

Ulrich beat him harder with the pillow.

"Please? For me?" Odd pulled a puppy dog face. It would have worked on Jeremie and Aelita… Granted, they both had a soft spot for animals…

"No." Yumi and Ulrich said flatly and in unison.

"Do it… Or I shall reveal…" Odd reached into his jacket to pull out… "Your diary."

Ulrich swore under his breath. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Heh." Odd smirked. "You keep a diary… I blackmail you with it. It's the way it works." Never mind the fact that he knew Ulrich wanted to kiss Yumi…

"Um… Yumi?" He knew that Odd knew that he wanted to kiss Yumi, and vice versa. Now all he had to do was work up the guts to ask her.

"Yes?"

"C… Can… Can I… Er… Can I kiss you?"

Yumi grinned, blushed, and nodded. Heaven forbid she actually say something coherent… Since all coherent thought had left her at the moment.

Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita all turned away as Yumi and Ulrich's lips met in a short but sweet kiss.

"Um… Yumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you… Um… Will you be my girlfriend?"

A/N: Bwahahaha. I'll leave you to decide what her answer is… (hint: YES!!!) Anyways, this thing took me a whole year to write… And it's only four pages long! Now I shall go edit it!!!

Tootles!!!

Ok… I am done now!


End file.
